


Princes

by wallywestie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, all the boys are princes, fluff i guess?, i wrote this like 10 months ago, prince AU, this is my first work on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallywestie/pseuds/wallywestie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton and Luke have been friends since Luke was a baby. He doesn't remember a day where he didn't know Ashton.</p>
<p>Luke has the biggest crush on Ashton that his best friend Michael, always teases him about. What he doesn't know is that Ashton reciprocates these feelings and is finally manning up and telling him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnthemForTheHomeSick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthemForTheHomeSick/gifts).



> Hey! This is my first works on here, and i hope you like it!  
> You can find it on wattpad [here](https://www.wattpad.com/story/25127496-5sos-one-shots)  
> And you can find me on tumblr [here](http://c-dizzle-fo-shizzle.tumblr.com/)

Okay, so _maybe_ Luke was a little infatuated with his best friend Ashton. And _maybe_ Michael liked to tease him about this.

"Are you excited Luke? Your prince is gonna be here in three days. You'll finally get to see him, and confess your undying love for him." Luke blushed at this friends words.

"Hey! Just because we're all princes, doesn't mean that he's my prince. Besides, he doesn't like me back."

"How oblivious are you? Ashton has been obsessed with you since you were a baby. When you were born, he was there, his little two year-old self. He wouldn't leave your side." Michael pointed out, pulling up a picture of the two he had on his phone. Him and Luke were looking through old photographs when they found one of Ashton holding Luke when he was baby, and Luke looked incredibly happy.

"Yeah, but we were kids then. it's different. Do you see what he looks like? And do you see what i look like? He'll never go for someone like me." Luke muttered. He knows he loves Ashton, and many people have told him that Ashton likes him back, but Luke can't bring himself to believe them. Because like Ashton had this amazing smile, and dimples. A fit body structure, curly hair and hazel eyes. How can someone not like him? And he had an amazing laugh, and personality and he was just too nice, but sarcastic and Luke was so in love with this boy.

~

Ashton was freaking out. The annual ball that his and Luke's family held for the two boys because their birthdays were so close together was tomorrow and he had no idea what he was gonna wear. He wanted to wear a band tee and some jeans, but his parents said that this was a ball, and he needed to dress nice.

_He is a prince after all_.

But this wasn't the real dilemma, the real problem was that he finally planned on asking Luke to be his boyfriend and he had no clue how he was gonna do it.

"Ash, calm down. Stop pacing." Calum complained as he sat on Ashton's bed.

"You have nothing to worry about. It's just Luke. He's gonna say yes."

"What if he says no?" Ashton panicked, now coming to the realization that Luke could say no.

"He won't. He's been in love with you since he was like 2, you have nothing to be worried about." Ashton sighed, plopping on his bed, so his face was squished in the pillow.

"How would i ask him? It can't be too cliché, but it has to be romantic."

~

Okay, so Luke was really freaking out. Today was the day, he's gonna tell Ashton how he feels. He has the perfect plan. It will be after everyone leaves, and it's just them two.(They have this tradition that they do every year. Ashton and Luke change into more comfortable clothes and have a movie marathon until early hours in the morning.) Him and Ashton will be alone in the movie room, it will be perfect. He even has fairy lights to make it perfect. He just hopes that Ashton will say yes.

"Lucas! Ashton is here!" Luke's mother-Queen Liz- called just as the boy finished his perfectly styled hair.

"Coming!" He called after, making sure he looked perfect. He needed to impress Ashton after all. He wore a grey button up, black skinny jeans and his converse. His mom said he had to at least wear a button up to the ball.

_He's a prince after all_.

Luke checked himself over one more time, before heading out of his room and towards the main entrance, where Ashton would most likely be waiting.

As he walked down the stairs, he couldn't help the smile that found it's way when he saw Ashton standing at the bottom of the staircase. It reminded him of a memory back when he was about 8.

_"Lucas! Ashton is here!" Luke jumped up from his bed, tripping over his untied laces and stumbled his way to the stairs._

_"Coming!" He called as ran down the stairs. Ashton was at the bottom of the staircase, this big smile on his face._

_"Don't fall Lukey!" Ashton yelled towards him, knowing Luke was a clutzy child. Luke just about reached the bottom when he tripped on his untied laces(which he really should of tied), luckily, Ashton was there to catch him._

_"Hi Ashy!" Luke exclaimed, scrambling from Ashton's arms, and standing straight. Ashton giggled, pulling Luke in for a hug._

_"Happy birthday Lukey!" Ashton exclaimed. This year, the ball was being held on Luke's birthday. Their parents will rotate it ever so often. One year it will be on Ashton's birthday and at his palace, or it will be on Luke's birthday, and held in his palace. Most of the time, it will be held on Luke's birthday, that way both boys' birthday have passed._

_"Thank you! How was your birthday?" Usually, Luke will go over to Ashton's palace on Ashton's birthday, or vice versa, but this year Luke had a cold, and couldn't go this year._

_"It was good. Would of been better if you were there. Mikey and Cal were making fun of me." Ashton pouted. Luke giggled, connecting his hand with Ashton's and pulling him towards the ballroom. The two boys have done this since they were young. Whenever one was scared, nervous or excited, they would connect their hands together. It didn't really bother their parents when they were younger, but as they got older they found it a bit weird, but then they saw how the two boys looked at each other and then just accepted it._

_"I have to show you the cake. it's chocolate this year." Luke said excitedly, pulling Ashton towards the many tables that had few food items placed on top. The ball didn't begin for another 2 hours or so, the chefs, maids and house keepers were making sure everything was ready._

_"Really? Our parents never let us have chocolate! Today is gonna be awesome!" Ashton replied, giddy. Luke nodded, as they stopped in front of the cake._

_"It looks so good...I could just eat it right now." Luke trailed off, bringing his free hand up to take off some icing, until Ashton stopped him._

_"We have to wait until Michael and Calum get here first." Ashton laughed at Luke's pouting face._

_"You're cute Lukey." Ashton kissed Luke's cheek, before running away from the younger boy. Luke blushed, before chasing after the older boy he called his best friend._

"Don't fall Lukey!" Ashton teased, as he watched his best friend walk down the stairs. This whole thing seemed like a cliché movie. Luke walking down the stairs, this smile on his face that could only be defined as fond, Ashton waiting for him at the bottom of the staircase. But, sadly, it isn't that cliché. Ashton isn't waiting for his boyfriend, but for his best friend and there's a _big_ difference there.

~

The party had started a few hours ago and with all the hype of Ashton being now 18 and Luke 16, the two boys have barely seen each other. Everyone was talking to them and asking how they've been and such. Ashton and Calum were currently talking to two princesses of the names Lily and Kiara, and Luke was talking with Michael.

"You plan on making your move any time soon?" Michael asked as he took a sip from his drink.

"I was gonna ask him after the ball. So it's just us two." Luke replied, searching the room for Ashton but didn't see him. Maybe he's gone to the restroom or something.

"Or you can man the fuck up and ask him now, because here he comes." Michael pointed behind Luke before disappearing somewhere with Calum, probably to make out or something.

"Hey Lukey." Ashton spoke, causing Luke to turn around.

"Hey Ash. Having fun?"

"Yeah, but it's more fun when i'm with you." Luke blushed slightly. He was never good with getting compliments, especially ones from his crush.

Luke finally got to see what Ashton was wearing. He had on a navy blue button up with this cute black bow tie, skinny jeans clung to his legs, black boots and he had a black fedora on his head. Luke adored what the older boy was wearing. He looked more grown up, but the bow tie making him look adorable at the same time.

The two boys kind of just stared at each other before a familiar song from their childhood came on. They had matching smiles as realization hit them. It was a song they danced to when they were younger. Luke had stood on Ashton's toes and Ashton swayed them around teaching him simple moves.

"So Prince Lukey, would you give me the honour of taking your hand in this dance?" Ashton asked in fake, posh accent, bowing a bit and extending his hand.

"My pleasure Prince Ashy." Luke giggled taking Ashton's hand. The older boy led the two of them to the dance floor, and connected both their hands together. The guests made more room for the two princes. They danced back and forth around the room, them stepping on each other's feet sometimes. They were both never too good with this whole ballroom dancing thing. Soon, the song slowed down, and they were now just swaying back and forth. Their hands were no longer intertwined, but Ashton had his hands resting on Luke's waist and Luke's were wrapped around Ashton's neck.

"Can we go somewhere more private Lukey? For a few minutes?" Luke nodded. The two boys snuck out of the ballroom and into one of the unused common rooms. They both sat on the floor, crossed legged facing each other.

"What's up Ash? You seem a bit tense." Ashton took a deep breath, connecting his hands with Luke's.

"I have to tell you something. Promise me you won't freak out or treat me any differently okay?"

"I promise." Luke gave Ash a reassuring smile. Ashton weakly returned it before taking a breath.

"I've known you since i was two Luke. I was there when you were born and i'm pretty sure, right then and there. When you opened your eyes and grabbed my finger, i knew i loved you. I know it's hard to believe since i was only two years old, but it's true. I was too young to realize it then, but deep down, i knew you were special and i loved you. I watched you grow up. I can't remember a time when i wasn't happy to be with you. I hate being away from you for long periods of time. I always get this nagging feeling to see you again. I had all this other stuff to say, but i kind of forgot." Ashton chuckled before continuing, "I guess i just want to say i love you Luke. Have for as long as i can remember and i know you prob-" Ashton was cut off as Luke connected their lips in a passionate kiss. Ashton was shocked at first, before kissing back, his hands tangled in Luke's hair as Luke's wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer.They soon pulled away, foreheads connected.

"I'll take that as you like me back?" Ashton smirked. Luke shook his head, confusing Ashton.

"I love you." Ashton breathed a sigh of relief at Luke's words, pulling him for another kiss.

~

The ball was finally over and all the guests have left except for Ashton's parents, Calum and his family, and Michael and his family. The four boys currently sat in Luke's room, not saying anything. Luke sat in Ashton's lap, his arms wrapped around the older boy, head tucked in between the crook of his shoulder and neck. He breathed in Ashton's scent, closing his eyes. They cuddled a lot and they have yet to tell Michael and Calum that they're dating now.

"Tired Lukey?" Ashton asked, rubbing small circles on the boy's hip. He was always clingy and tired after big parties or balls and Ashton was usually the victim of his cuddles. Not that he minded.

"Yeah Ashy. Make them go home, wanna sleep." Luke said tiredly, yawning in the process.

"You heard the birthday boy. We're still going to the movies Friday right?'

"Yeah." Calum answered.

"Alright, we'll see you then. Thanks for coming guys." Ashton waved as the two other princes walked out of Luke's room.

"They gone?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Luke said, before connecting his lips with Ashton's. "Wanted to kiss you but Mikey and Cal were here." Luke spoke tiredly as he pulled away, resting his head on Ashton's shoulder.

"Awe babe, you could of just kissed me. They wouldn't have cared." Ashton chuckled, picking the boy up and walking towards the bed and placing him down. Luke stripped out of his clothes, leaving him in nothing but his boxers, while Ashton changed into a pair of sweats.

"Cuddle?" Luke asked, holding his arms out.

"When do i not?" Ashton joined Luke in the king sized bed, pulling the covers over the both of them. Luke wrapped his arms around Ashton's torso, resting his head on Ashton's chest.

"Love you Ashy." He pecked the older boy's jaw, too tired to kiss his lips.

"Love you too Lukey." Ashton whispered, falling asleep with his prince charming in his arms.

(And if Queen Liz and Queen Ann-Marie found them sleeping the next morning, they never questioned it because they knew it was bound to happen.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it and comment and leave kudos if you want! :D


End file.
